The true story behind Tezuka's coldness
by Ahotep
Summary: A little explanation on why Tezuka is so cold


Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: K+

Summary: A little explanation on why Tezuka is emotionless

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Inspired by something that happened to me 10 years ago…

Please read & review.

The true story behind Tezuka's coldness

Tezuka has always been a child full of life. He used to laugh and play with other children. He had nothing to do with the iceberg we all know. So what happened? Nobody knows and even Inui could not find the secret behind the cold facade of his captain.

To understand what made him change we'll have to go back to the day he entered the last year of elementary school. He had many friends; all of them were also playing tennis. They were very good and registered for the school team.

When he didn't play tennis or with his friends, he liked to spend time with his grandparents and especially with his grandmother. He used to help her bake and cook which made some pupils laugh at him. But he did not care. He was happy and nobody or nothing could have changed it.

He used to invite his school friends to do their homework or to camp with his parents during holiday.

Suddenly everything ended. No more friends, no more parties, no more smile, no more laugh… he began to withdraw into himself. He spent more and more time in the library or with his fishes. His parents knew the truth behind the change in their son. But there was nothing they could do about it.

Okay. Now I will tell you the truth. Please listen carefully because I will not repeat the story again.

As you already know, Tezuka was already playing tennis in elementary school and he was already taking part to competitions. His family, parents and grandparents used to come and cheer for his team. One day, his parents did not come to his match. Tezuka could understand that his parents had to work even during weekends; but he had more difficulties to figure out with his grandparents were not present.

He played well but he did not play the way he always did. Of course he won and only with his right hand. Playing with the left against weak opponents was no fun.

When he came home, everything was dark. No light and the front gate was wide open. It was quite unusual. He knew that something might have happened. He opened the front door and went in the kitchen where he was sure to find an answer to all of his questions. All he found were glasses and plates broken into thousand of pieces. There were stains of blood and muddy shoe prints on the floor.

He sat on a chair, thinking hard about what could have happened; and without even noticing he fell asleep.

When he woke up he was in his bed with his favorite teddy bear, his father sitting on the edge of the mattress. He had puffy red eyes. Tezuka knew his father had cried a lot. He wanted to comfort him but he was told to dress and to go to the living room as soon as possible.

Ten minutes later, he entered the living room. All his family minus his grand mother was present. They all wore a close and stern expression. His grand father gestured for him to come and sit on his lap. Little Tezuka, as the good and obedient little man he was, did what he was asked.

His grand father took a deep breath before saying what he had to say. Little Tezuka raised his eyes towards him waiting for his explanations.

-Your grand mother is dead. She had a heart attack while backing cookies. She fell and knocked her head on the table before hitting the floor. When I came back from the pet shop she was already dead. I'm sorry Little Man. I know you loved her a lot.

Tezuka had tears rolling down his cheeks. He did not want to believe what he heard. It could not be true. His grand father was lying; but deep inside his heart he knew it was the truth.

He jumped down and ran away from home till he reached the park. He sat on a bench and he cried and cried till no more tears were running down his cheeks. After an hour or two, he stood up and walked home.

A week had passed and with it the burial. Little Tezuka cried himself to sleep every night. With the week-end also came the finale round of the tournament.

Still shocked by his grand mother's death Tezuka wasn't playing his best tennis. He kept making stupid mistakes which earned him some sniggers from his opponents. During a pause he let some tears run along his cheeks which didn't go unnoticed. The other player saw it and began to make fun of him.

It was too much for him. He threw his racket on the floor and ran away. Nobody was able to find him. His parents, his coach and his teammates spent a lot of time looking for him. In vain.

He went home at 8 pm. His eyes were dry; his smile was no longer on his lips. His face did not express the slightest expression. He went to his parents and said that he would no longer show any emotion: joy, pain…

On Christmas, on each and every day of joy and even on days full of sadness he kept his poker face. People were no longer able to laugh at him or to find out what he was really feeling and thinking.

Now you all know why Tezuka is so cold. Please don't tell him I revealed his secret. I would be in deep trouble if he ever learns I told you about it.


End file.
